heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Syn Shenron (Dragon Ball Series)
Syn Shenron, known as Yi Xing Long ( 'Ī Shinron', lit. "One-Star Dragon") in the original Japanese version, is the seventh and last of the evil Shadow Dragons to appear, and the last villain to appear in Dragon Ball GT. Appearance Syn Shenron appears as a large, humanoid, white, black and blue dragon. Two large, fleshy horns emerge from the top of his head, and a pair of tiny feelers emerge from his upper lip, giving the appearance of a mustache. Long black spikes protrude from his shoulders, elbows, back, and knees. Two more fleshy spikes protrude from the sides of his chest, and his abdomen and the back of his head are dark blue. The One-Star Dragon Ball is visible on his forehead, sporting the blue color and cracked appearance of all the corrupted Dragon Balls. Personality Being born from one of the strongest and most selfless of wishes, Syn Shenron is the most selfish, uncaring, and evil-hearted of all the Shadow Dragons. He feels no compassion for any form of life, even destroying his fellow Shadow Dragons if it benefits his ultimate goal of universal destruction. He also enjoys belittling his enemies, reminding the heroes that they are to blame for his existence. Unlike Nuova, Syn will not fight in a fair match; although his tactics are not quite as underhanded as Eis, he will not wait for an opponent to recover from their injuries. He can become arrogant in times of complete dominance against his opponents, sometimes letting them suffer slowly and mocking them before going for the fatal blow. However, unlike many previous villains, Syn Shenron has no desire to fight a "worthy" opponent; he berates himself for underestimating his foes and actively tries to prevent them from powering up. If confronted by a stronger opponent, Syn can be driven to fear and worry, but he usually attempts to hide it as quickly as he can. His proud facade is finally destroyed in his last moments, reducing him to futile pleas for mercy when he realizes that he cannot stop Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb. Biography Background Syn Shenron was born from the wish made by Mr. Popo to revive everyone on Namek that was killed at the hands of Frieza and his soldiers.1 Even though he was not born from the first wish made in the Dragon Ball series, the most likely reason he is the most powerful of the Shadow Dragons is the sheer scale of the wish; not only intended to give those who died another chance at life, but it was also part of an ingenious, cunning plan by King Kai to bring Porunga back to life so he could grant one last wish to move everyone on Namek except for Frieza and later Goku, after King Kai reluctantly agreed, to Earth while Frieza would be left on Namek to die when it exploded, although not everything went according to plan, it still worked out in the end. The magnitude of this wish in fact, being the only one that made Shenron wonder if he had the power to grant it, produced a tremendous amount of negative energy, most likely creating the most negative energy of all wishes, accounting for Syn Shenron's overwhelming power and making him the most powerful among the other dragons. The selflessness of the wish, made to restore Namekian's dragon in order to wish the population away from the dying planet, accounts for his purely evil nature. Dragon Ball GT Shadow Dragon Saga Syn Shenron first appears after the defeat of Eis Shenron at the hands of Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Nuova Shenron, the only Shadow Dragon with good within. Disgusted at the Four-Star Dragon's acts of mercy towards the Saiyan, Syn Shenron uses a sneak attack to dispatch Nuova Shenron before turning his attention to an enraged Goku. Goku criticizes him for killing one of his own kind, but Syn tells him not to criticize his own creation, reminding Goku that he is responsible for the birth of all seven Shadow Dragons due to his overuse of the Dragon Balls. Goku refuses to listen, declaring that he always used the Dragon Balls for the good of the Earth, and never used them once for his own selfish gain. Dismissing Goku's argument, Syn Shenron engages him in battle, quickly taking the advantage due to Goku having been blinded by Eis Shenron and tired out from his earlier battles with the other Shadow Dragons. Although Goku is able to land a few hits, none of them do any damage (even a direct hit from a 10x Kamehameha had no effect), and he is completely dominated by Syn Shenron, who batters him around and ultimately leaves him hanging unconsciously from a fairground tower. Moving in for the kill, Syn Shenron is then confronted by the intervention of Pan, Trunks,Gohan, Goten, Majuub, Chi-Chi, Videl and Mr. Satan. Syn Shenron's next opponent is Majuub, who tries to stall the villain long enough for the Saiyans to lend their energy to Goku. Although Syn Shenron bests Majuub after a short fight, Goku manages to absorb enough energy from the other Saiyans to break his previous limitations and return to his Super Saiyan 4 state. Syn Shenron finds himself dominated, even with Goku being blinded, and attempts to ambush his nemesis by throwing a clock face like a sawblade. Even this proved futile, as Goku reversed the attack before blasting Syn Shenron with a 10x Kamehameha. Although injured by the blast, Syn Shenron narrowly evaded the brunt of the attack and hid beneath the rubble of the fallen clock tower to evaluate the situation. Realizing that the rest of the Dragon Balls were nearby, he performed his secret technique, summoning the other Dragon Balls to him and swallowing them whole. Absorbing the mystical artifacts into his system, Syn Shenron revealed his true form: Omega Shenron, a larger, stronger version of himself with access to all of the abilities of his brethren. Upon his creation, Omega Shenron first uses the Gigantic Blaze, an attack which blows Goku's family and friends away, turning the immediate surroundings into 'a cemetery', using lifeless ground for cover and the 'ruined buildings as a headstone'. After realizing he is no match for Omega even in his full power Super Saiyan 4 form, Goku begins doubting a victory. Out of nowhere, Goku regains his eyesight and blasts the dragon square in the chest with the 10x Dragon Kamehameha. While Omega attempts to counter the wave, he receives another surprise: Goku powers up and uses his Dragon Fist attack, which seems to obliterate Omega. However, Omega survives by regenerating, an ability he gained after absorbing the Dragon Balls, and surprises Goku and friends in their premature celebration. To prove his superiority, Omega Shenron blasts Goku, along with his family and friends, in the air, before striking each of them with intense speed with a single punch or kick. Goku's family and friends are knocked out cold, while Goku himself can barely stand up to fight, despite his declaration that he would not ever give up. Battered and broken, Goku decides to resort to desperate measures. He grabs Omega and puts him in an arm lock, preparing a kamikaze to kill the dragon; however, the tables are turned when Vegeta arrives on the battle scene. Using Bulma's Blutz Wave Generator, Vegeta was able to attain Super Saiyan 4, and then proceeded to assist Goku in his battle against the Shadow Dragon. Even when the two Super Saiyan 4's teamed up on Omega, Omega still grossly outclassed them. However, while Omega was distracted, Goku and Vegeta performed the Fusion Dance, and fused into Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, whose power surpassed Omega Shenron's to the point where he knocked away the Shadow Dragon without even appearing to move. Infuriated and bewildered, Omega tried several more attacks, but did not even come close to touching his foe. Eventually, the ultimate Shadow Dragon found himself lying face down on the ground from another failed attack, while Gogeta cheekily taunted him. In return, Omega Shenron blasted Gogeta with numerous energy bullets, only to find that it did absolutely nothing (other than get rid of a bothersome crick in Gogeta's neck). Finally ready to begin counterattacking, Gogeta used Ultimate Impact on Omega Shenron, causing him to crash into a building. Gogeta then frightened Omega Shenron by splitting into five clones and preparing a "devastating attack", which turned out to be the Bluff Kamehameha, angering the dragon even more. Bent on revenge, Omega then used his ultimate attack, the Negative Karma Ball, which he described as the sum total of humanity's evil. He launched the ball at Gogeta, but the Saiyan easily kicked it away while simultaneously reversing its energy with his own life force. Consequently, Omega's attack ended up clearing the influence of the Shadow Dragons from the Earth (it is implied that this is why Gogeta spent so much time toying with Omega; by goading the dragon enough to use his ultimate attack, he was able to completely undo all the damage the Shadow Dragons did to the planet). With the taint of evil lifted from the planet, Gogeta finally prepared to end Omega with his signature attack: the Big Bang Kamehameha. The attack was so overwhelming, it caused Omega to spit up the Dragon Balls. Surprisingly, the dragon still lingered, albeit as the weaker Syn Shenron. Although impressed that his foe survived the hit, Gogeta informed Syn that they both knew that a second hit would be fatal to the Shadow Dragon, and immediately began charging another Big Bang Kamehameha. Too injured to evade, Syn could only wait for the end - which never came, as Gogeta defused before he could launch the final blow. After getting over his shock at this turn of events, Syn Shenron immediately began reabsorbing the Dragon Balls to restore his ultimate form, only failing to claim the Four-Star Dragon Ball when Goku swallowed it himself. Despite consuming only six Dragon Balls, Syn became Omega Shenron once more, but with less-than-full strength. Nonetheless, Omega was considerably stronger than both Goku and Vegeta at Super Saiyan 4, forcing the duo to attempt another fusion. However, Omega was determined to prevent this from happening again, knowing that Gogeta would be far too powerful for Omega to handle, especially when Omega himself was not at full power; thus, he pursued the Super Saiyan 4's relentlessly to prevent their fusion. Eventually, Goku and Vegeta finally create an opening by using the Afterimage Technique to distract Omega, but the fusion fails due to Goku's exhaustion from his recent battles. Realizing this, Omega intentionally allows them to try the fusion once again, fully aware that the attempt would fail. Not only does it fail, but Goku reverts into his child state, rendering further fusion attempts useless. Confident of victory, and tired of playing around, Omega Shenron continues his attack, but finds a pleasant surprise in the form of Nuova Shenron, who emerges from Goku's body. To the heroes' shock, Nuova joins Omega in battle, as the latter explains that his own negative energy has corrupted Nuova into a loyal ally. Initially, Omega allows the Four-Star Dragon to finish the Saiyans, only to be struck by a combined attack from Goku and Nuova, the latter having been purified by Goku's positive energy. Nuova then uses his ultimate attack to try and kill Omega, engulfing them both in an incredibly high-temperature orb of flames. However, Omega manages to possess Nuova's heat-resistant body by launching the Dragon Balls at his Four-Star brother, allowing him to emerge unscathed and regain the Four-Star Dragon Ball in the process. Having achieved his full power once again, Omega demolishes Goku and Vegeta (who had also lost his Super Saiyan 4 strength, just as Omega had predicted earlier) without much effort. Omega then attempts to end the fight by powering up an energy sphere to destroy the Earth. Goku stops the ball from obliterating the planet, but is presumed to have been killed in the explosion, and Omega simply begins sending his energy across the Earth to eventually rip the entire universe apart. To his amusement, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks attempt to attack him, but they are completely outmatched by the Shadow Dragon. Omega takes his time to brutally impale and torture Vegeta, and then finally knock him out when Vegeta attempts to avenge Goku's supposed death. As Omega prepares to finish off Vegeta, Goku emerges from the crater of Omega's failed attack, readying the Universal Spirit Bomb, his ultimate and final technique. As Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks continue to distract Omega, Goku begins gathering energy from across the universe for his Universal Spirit Bomb. Desperate to stop him, Omega repeatedly blasts Goku, even with a Negative Karma Ball, but his attacks are nullified by the Spirit Bomb's sheer energy. When Goku finally has the Spirit Bomb charged up, Omega lets go of his pride and attempts to talk his way out of the situation; unfortunately for him, Goku is far too disgusted by the dragon's evil to listen. With a defiant cry, Goku unleashes the Universal Spirit Bomb; Omega is destroyed in the blast while letting out a loud scream, thus restoring the Dragon Balls and finally bringing the Shadow Dragons' evil to an end. Forms Darkness form The form that Syn Shenron takes upon his release from Black Smoke Shenron. He has the appearance of a black version of the regular Shenron, but with an energy sphere in his mouth. Omega Shenron After Syn Shenron absorbs the other six Dragon Balls and corrupts them with his negative energy, he assumes his form of Omega Shenron, also called Super Yi Xing Long (超一星龍,Sūpā Yī Xīng Lóng (Īshinron), lit. "Super One-Star Dragon"). In this state, the One-Star Dragon Ball moves from his forehead to his chest, surrounded by the other six Dragon Balls (five when Goku swallowed the Four-Star Dragon Ball, which was originally located north-east of the One-Star Dragon Ball). The ten spikes on his body (two on his elbows, two on his shoulders, and six on his back) become even longer than before, most noticeably the two on his elbows, and he develops even more on different parts of his body, including his knuckles and shoulders. He loses the fleshy spikes on his chest, and his horns move closer together, with a narrower angle between them. As Omega Shenron, being the dragon of absolute destruction, his brutal personality becomes more pronounced and he becomes intent on destroying everything and everybody that stands in his way. He is nearly invincible in this form and is only outclassed by Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. He easily beats up Goku, Vegeta, Majuub, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten, and nearly managed to destroy the Earth through the mere release of his negative energies. In the end, it took a Spirit Bomb charged with energy from the whole universe to defeat him. Omega Shenron also has a weaker version of this form briefly used when he does not have the Four-Star Dragon Ball, giving him six of the seven Dragon Balls. His appearance changes slightly in this version of the form, as his chest only has six Dragon Balls located on it. In the video game: Extreme Butoden, his form can also be greatly empowered by acquiring enough negative energy from the Z Fighters battling various villains, with this power Omega Shenron is able to create the Ultimate Minus Energy Power Ball - an attack capable of destroying the universe, however even with this power up, Omega Shenron is defeated by Super Saiyan God Goku. Villainous Mode Omega is given the Villainous Mode power up in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse by Demigra's Wormhole. While using this power up his eyes glow red, and he gains a purple and black aura. Supervillain Omega Shenron appears in this form in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 during a Parallel Quest, he attains this form by shaving off life to achieve a new level of power. In this form his eyes glow pink and gives his body a pale metallic coloration, along with a glowing Time Breaker symbol on his forehead. He also gains a dark black and white aura. Video Game Appearances Omega Shenron made his video game debut as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. In both his "Syn" and "Omega" forms, he also appears as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World and Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. He is playable as Omega Shenron in Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Discross, Dragon Ball Fusions and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Syn Shenron, along with his transformation, makes his debut in Jaaku Mission 8 of Dragon Ball Heroes. Omega Shenron also has a special pre-battle conversation with Kid Goku (Dragon Ball) in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3; ''upon seeing Omega Shenron's appearance, Kid Goku states "Whoa! You're one BIG lizard!", while Omega Shenron angrily responds by saying "LIZARD!? How dare you insult me like that!". Omega Shenron is a boss in ''Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Omee to Fusionand Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter. He is the main antagonist in the Hero Mode of Ultimate Tenkaichi, wishing with the Black Star Dragon Balls to make Earth a living hell, because he found peace to be "So boring". The Hero eventually beats Omega Shenron after two tough battles, with Omega's dying words stating that the Hero cannot save his world. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Omega Shenron appears one of 3 GT Era characters (the others being Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and Super 17) that can be obtained via wishing to Shenron for more playable characters, with Omega Shenron being the final character unlocked this way. Several of Omega's techniques (such as his Ultimate skill the Negative Karma Ball) can also be made available to the customizable Future Warrior by wishing for them from Shenron. In the GT Pack 1 DLC, Omega is a hidden boss in the DLC's Parallel Quest Event: "Ultimate Power, Ultimate Saiyan". In the GT Pack 2, Omega is a final boss, along with Super 17 and Baby in the 2nd half of the game's GT Saga, which takes place during the Shadow Dragon Saga. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Omega Shenron returns as a playable character and like Xenoverse is unlocked by wishing to Shenron for more playable characters, with him being the final character unlocked this way. He also appears in Hercule House Quest 06: "Scrap Collectors... for Justice?" where he, Eis, and Nuova Shenron attack Pan, the Future Warrior, and Saiya Squad while they are collecting Giru's missing parts on Planet Tuffle. However unlike Xenoverse, he along with most of the other GT characters, play no role in the main story of Xenoverse 2 and as a result he mainly appears as an enemy in certain Expert Missions, Parallel Quests, and the aforementioned Hercule's House Quest. Though he does not appear in the main story, like Yamcha and Cell, Omega Shenron gains his own Supervillain form which appears mainly during certain Expert Missions and in certain Parallel Quests. Supervillain Omega Shenron can be unlocked as a playable character by completing Parallel Quest 96: "The Shadow Dragons". He is also appears as an assist character in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden. He also plays the role of main antagonist in the game's Adventure Mode. In Adventure Mode, Omega Shenron uses his negative energy to warp time and space causing various timelines to intersect and causing havoc on Namek, Earth, and Other World. As a result, various villains return from the Red Ribbon Army and its Androids, to the Frieza Force, Saiyans such as Bardock, Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and Broly along with may others, as well as some allies such as Grand Elder Guru, Kami, and Grandpa Gohan. In order to combat Omega Shenron's negative energy, Goku is told he must find the Legendary Saiyan which is later revealed by Guru to be another name for the Super Saiyan God form (which Goku has not yet achieved as he is implied to originate from an alternate version of the GT Timeline). With the aid of Gohan, Goten, Future Trunks, Trunks, and Vegeta for the Super Saiyan God ritual, Goku attains the Super Saiyan God form. After SSG Goku fights with Beerus as well as Turles, Broly, and his father, Omega Shenron appears and scoffs at their attempts to contain the Minus energy in the Ultimate Dragon Balls using the Super Saiyan God form, as more negative energy was created by Goku's battles with various villains which he believes that not even the Ultimate Dragon Balls will be able to contain. Omega Shenron then uses his power to summon Hirudegarn in order to gather more minus energy to create the Ultimate Minus Energy Power, though Tapion ends up tagging along. Through Goku's fight with Hirudegarn and Broly, Omega Shenron finally gathers enough minus energy to complete it and claims the fate of the universe is in his hands. Though Beerus is not pleased that someone would seek to destroy Universe 7 without his approval, he decides that he will use Omega and the techniques power to gauge the power of Goku's Super Saiyan God form. Beerus aids Goku by having Whis unlock the hidden power within Goku and Vegeta's subconscious that cannot be accessed via training in order to have them fight Beerus with the assistance of Whis alongside Omega, though Omega is confident that his technique will overcome the power of the Super Saiyan God. However Goku's fight with Beerus manages to bring out the ki of the Super Saiyan God form which proves more than powerful enough to seal both the Ultimate Minus Energy Power Ball and Omega Shenron within the Ultimate Dragon Balls restoring peace to the universe and ending the threat posed by Omega Shenron. Voice actors * Japanese: Hidekatsu Shibata * English: ** Funimation dub: Bob Carter (Syn Shenron), Christopher Sabat (Omega Shenron) ** Blue Water dub: Noah Umholtz * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Afonso Amajones * Portuguese dub: Paulo Espírito Santo * Latin American dub: José Luis Castañeda * Polish dub: Jacek Mikołajczak * Italian dub: Roberto Colombo * Greek dub: Tzimis Apergis Trivia * Syn Shenron's name seems to be taken from the word "sin", which fits his evil nature and association with negative energy. * His powered-up state/true form takes its name from "omega", the final letter in the Greek alphabet used in modern language as a synonym for "last" or "final"; fittingly, Omega Shenron is the final opponent Goku battles in Dragon Ball GT. ** Furthermore, both names become fitting in the context of his nature when his negative energy threatens to rot away the entire universe before said universe provides Goku with the power to destroy him instead. ** The battle against Omega Shenron is chronogically the last battle, on screen. * Omega Shenron has purple blood, similar to that of most Namekians. It is seen when he gets a bloody nose against Gogeta. * Syn/Omega, the final major villain in the Dragon Ball universe, is associated with the One-Star Dragon Ball. Interestingly, this ball was also associated with Emperor Pilaf, the first major antagonist in the Dragon Ball franchise (and also the one who inadvertently began the events of Dragon Ball GT). * When Gogeta uses Big Bang Kamehameha on Omega Shenron, he loses every Dragon Ball except the One-Star Ball. Despite this, he still calls himself "Omega" Shenron and retains his Omega Shenron voice in the English dub. * In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, during the pre-battle conversation between Omega Shenron and Goten, Goten dances around and wishes for Shenron to give him candy, only for Omega to respond "I don't grant wishes for Candy!" * When Nuova Shenron fights his Syn Shenron form in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, he refers to him as Omega Shenron. However, when fighting his Omega Shenron form, he does not mention his name and instead says "You're the one who'll be buried in the Other World." This is perhaps taking into account that Nuova Shenron never personally saw Syn, who killed him from behind in that state, until after he became Omega. * After drinking dragon blood, Gibachi, the main antagonist in Akira Toriyama's 1998 manga Kajika bears a resemblance to Syn Shenron. * In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, there is special dialog between Omega Shenron and Frieza if they are opponents, where Omega thanks Frieza as the wish that gave Syn Shenron life was a result of Frieza's murderous actions on Namek (ironically due to Frieza's own desire to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish for immortally). Frieza jokingly suggests that would make him Syn Shenron's "mother" and states his desire to make the Shadow Dragon one of his subordinates.9 ** Syn/Omega also bares many similarities to Frieza. Both have white skin, red irises, are very powerful, are extremely evil, destroy things and kill people for mere entertainment, are very arrogant and confident in their abilities, and hate the Saiyans (amongst other similarities). This is likely due to the fact that it was Frieza's actions on Namek that led to Syn's creation in the first place. ** In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, he keeps his special dialog with Frieza, and also gained a special dialog with God of Destruction Beerus, which Omega says: "You? A god? I think not! What deity lets the Dragon Balls generate this much negative energy?" though Beerus responds by pointing out, "Hey, the Dragon Balls are a work of a different deity last time I'd check. Me? I'm the God of Destruction. Guess what I am charge of?". He is one of the villains who have special dialog in Xenoverse 2 not to show fear towards Beerus along with Majin Buu, Cooler, and Mira (though in the case of both Omega Shenron and Majin Buu it is implied to be due to ignorance of Beerus' power, while Cooler and Mira are simply confident that their strength is superior). His lack of fear of Beerus is ironic considering how Shenron is frightened of him. ** Interestingly, despite only appearing in his Omega Shenron form in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2, Super Saiyan 4 Goku refers to Omega Shenron as Syn Shenron in the localization. * In the Funimation dub, Omega Shenron and "normal" Shenron are not only both voiced by Chris Sabat, but their voices are edited to sound nearly identical, the only difference being Omega's sounds more sinister as opposed to Shenron's tone of voice sounding omniscient. * In Dragon Ball Fusions, the members of Tekka's team repeatedly refer to Omega Shenron as having the appearance of an "overstuffed catfish". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villens Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Villains